Will The Madness Never End?
by Moql'nkkn
Summary: What happens to the rest of the Cullens while Bella is transforming? When she wakes up, Renesmee has everyone wrapped around her little fingers. How did that happen? Jasper watches it all happen, and vows he will not be deafeated by her! But does he win?


* * *

**Authour's Note:** This is all from **JASPER'S POV!!!!!!!!** Please don't get confused.

* * *

Will the Madness Never End?

It started with Rosalie.

Well technically, it started with Edward and Bella, but I really didn't want any mental images.

Jacob came next, surprisingly. It was strange, considering how much he hated her before, that he would fall so easily. It really proves how close the boundary between love and hate is.

Now they were sitting on the couch, with _her_ in between them. They weren't even at each other's necks, all they did was sit there staring and cooing at her. Personally, I didn't see the appeal.

I was sitting on an armchair a little ways away, with my beautiful pixie on my lap. Edward would say we were having one of our 'moments', staring into each other's eyes in wonder. And I did wonder. How was it conceivable that such a perfect little person could be destined for me?

I usually lost track of time when I was with her, so I didn't know how much later it was when Esme walked into the room. Of course she walked straight up to where Rosalie and Jacob were sitting; it was the only thing worth seeing in the room. I noticed immediately how cute she thought little Renesmee was. Being the empath, I could feel how Esme loved her immediately.

"Are you sure she's warm enough? Maybe I should get her a blanket…" Of course she was already worried about the health of the girl. I didn't really care either way yet. I hadn't even gotten a proper look at her. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was my little Alice, the love rolling off her in waves, our unspoken affection flowing between us.

In another part of my mind, a very small part, I pitied poor Emmett and Carlisle. It was easy to see that they weren't getting their wives back anytime soon, not with the new baby around. It was easy to expect that of Rosalie and Esme; Rosalie's dream was always to have a little baby for herself, and Esme had already lost two of her own. Even walking around town, any town we happened to be in, the first thing they noticed were the children.

This was a reason I loved Alice all the more. She never cared for children, and she didn't know if her human self had either. She had never gotten her hopes up for children, as far as she could remember. I focused again on her brilliant, ochre eyes…

Eyes that suddenly flicked over to where the others sat. This confused me. Alice was never distracted like that. We would sit for hours, just staring into each other's eyes, and Emmett could be watching the last game of the NFL, and Esme could be yelling at him for breaking the house, and we wouldn't move. Yet I could see—there, again! Her eyes flashing over to where Rosalie, Jacob, Esme, and… Renesmee sat. I was starting to get curious. It couldn't be that she wanted to mother Renesmee like the others, she wasn't like that…

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"What's on your mind?"

She hesitated, and her eyes flickered again to the others, and this time her stare lingered.

"Alice…?" My gaze was starting to become horrified as I realized what was happening. Rosalie and Esme was one thing, but Alice? My Alice, being sucked into that _thing's_ charms? It was impossible!

Her eyes slid over to mine, taking in my expression, and she became apologetic. Jumping up suddenly, she cried, "I'm sorry Jasper, but I have the cutest dress for her!"

"Alice! Alice!" I called, but she was already disappearing up the stairs.

I fell onto my knees, with a cry. "Alice, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Carlisle and Emmett appeared next to me then. It was obvious they knew the reason for the absolute shock on my face, they probably heard it all. If the others on the couch could hear, they didn't show it. They were all still crowded around that _monster_ who had stolen my love away. I could see Alice reappearing as I thought that, something pink in her grasp.

"It happened to us too, Jasper," Emmett said, trying to calm me down. My panic was starting to seep into the room, and I concentrated on reining it in.

"I'm sure it will be fine," said Carlisle, agreeing with Emmett.

"But… Alice! I could understand for you two, but Alice didn't _want_ to be a mother!"

"I don't think we should try to understand women. It just causes more problems," Emmett said.

"Ugh, let's get out of here," I groaned. I needed to get away from that _thing_ before I really lost it.

Emmett, Carlisle, and I ran outside. An unspoken agreement and we were out in the woods, hunting; sticking to manly things. We didn't want to be sucked in too.

When we got back to the house, little had changed. Renesmee was sleeping, but she still had her own fan club watching her every move. I could feel the happiness and love radiating off them. Usually I would have enjoyed the climate, but it kept on reminding me that Alice was gone, lost to the enemy.

We all stood in the doorway for a bit, staring. Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"I don't think I've ever seen Esme happy like this. It's… different." I knew what he meant. They were all… glowing; I guess would be the only word for it. "And Renesmee looks bigger," Carlisle continued. "Maybe I should go measure her…" His voice trailed off, and I glanced over at him uneasily. His face was softening, and I could tell his thoughts were already in the future, when he was with _her_, babying her like the others. He had crossed over to the dark side!

Would the madness never end!?!?!

Emmett and I glanced at each other, horrified. We were the last ones left now. The last ones not entirely under the enemy's control.

"Quick! Let's get upstairs! She can't influence us from up there!" Emmett's voice was scared, and we were quick to run into his room. Part of it, his half, was covered with sports posters. We passed a couple of hours like this, just talking about sports, trying not to even think of the situation downstairs.

Suddenly there was a cry from below. Emmett started, and his head whipped around to stare at the door.

"What was _that_?" He asked worriedly.

"Probably just _Renesmee_. Likely she's hungry." I had heard babies crying before, it happened often when I was escorting the women and children out of war torn areas, back in my glory days—in the Confederate army.

"Are you sure? It sounded pretty bad…" Emmett's body starting shifting uneasily and I started to panic. I knew Emmett had a big brother thing, always the protector. Was I about to lose my only ally?

"I swear its fine." I assured him again, trying to sound calm.

"I don't know…" And then I knew; I was alone. Emmett sped out of the room, presumably to help that—that—

I let out a cry of frustration. How could she!?!?! Would the madness never end!??!

"This means war." I muttered. She might have got everyone else, but not me! I was Major Jasper Whitlock, and nothing could defeat me!

To know thy enemy, is to defeat thy enemy, or something like that. I would have to observe her carefully to understand how she was so powerful. I started down the stairs cautiously, making sure to not be surprised.

They were all crowded around her on the couch, and I could smell human blood. They were feeding her. A small, petty part of me was extremely annoyed—she was allowed to drink human blood, but I wasn't. That wasn't fair.

I observed her for the next couple of hours, making a list of her strengths and weaknesses. When she showed people pictures through her hands, they were even more won over than ever. I would have to be careful not to touch her. She was also very beautiful and helpless looking. I had to remember that she was strong enough to almost kill Bella, and that she had others to take care of her. She still needed help holding up a bottle though; she hadn't quite figured that out. And she wasn't able to move around much without help.

Another few hours, and she started to fall asleep. The others needed to hunt; I could see that from their eyes. I knew they wanted to hunt while she was sleeping, but they didn't want to leave her alone. Obviously, Jacob volunteered to stay behind. I didn't quite know if he had enough energy to stay awake—I don't think he had slept since he had first laid eyes on Renesmee—but I didn't much care.

I was right. A few minutes after the other's left, he fell asleep on the couch, that _thing_ sleeping in his arms. I glared at her, though she was too asleep to notice. I walked up the stairs into my room, disgusted. I figured that I should distract myself, so I started reviewing again what went wrong in the Civil war.

I wasn't paying very much attention, but I immediately noticed the shift in emotions downstairs a while later. I tried to ignore it, but it was one of those sensations you just couldn't shove to the side, no matter how hard you tried. I sighed and got up, to see what was going on.

The emotions heightened when I walked into the living room, and I identified them instantly. Renesmee was hungry, and she would wake up in a few minutes, crying for food. I paused, staring at her sleeping face. She seemed so beautiful and innocent like this… no! I couldn't…

I knew then that I was vulnerable. I don't know how she did it, considering she was asleep, but she was starting to break down my defences. I would have to do something, fast. If she cried now, I knew I'd give in to the pitiful wail. But what could I do?

I could give her a bottle. That would keep her mouth busy, and she wouldn't be hungry, or thirsty, afterwards. I started for the kitchen.

There were bottles scattered around, both dirty and clean, so it took me a moment to figure out which was which. I picked one up, and shook my head. Only Alice could find _designer_ baby bottles.

I knew where they kept the blood, already in a heated box to keep it warm. I grabbed a package and, without inhaling, poured it into the bottle. I only let out my breath when the lid was securely on.

Walking back into the living room, I knew I only had another minute before she would awake. I suddenly realized the problem with my plan. I couldn't just give her a bottle and walk away, because she was still too uncoordinated to hold it herself. I considered waking Jacob up, but I didn't think that would do my any favours. Alice might not like it if she thought that I didn't like Renesmee so much that I wouldn't stand to feed her. It was true, but I didn't want her to know it.

I sighed, and put the bottle down on the coffee table. I carefully leaned down and lifted Renesmee out of the wolf's arms. Neither of them woke. Balancing her in one arm, I grabbed the bottle, just in time. Her eyes blinked sleepily, and focused on my face. She was about to reach up, using her pictures to ask for food presumably. I beat her to it, and gave her the bottle. I couldn't let her touch me, or I would be defeated. Her eyes closed again, and she sucked happily. I simply stared at her face while she fed, trying not to notice the blood. It wasn't that hard actually.

It was calming for some reason, feeding her. I closed my eyes for a moment too, feeling her warmth. Suddenly I felt the warmth move up a bit, and opened my eyes. Renesmee had grabbed my shirt and she was fingering the fabric. I stared at her tiny, delicate hands. How was it that someone could have fingers so small?

She finished her bottle, and I put it back in the kitchen, still holding her. She was staring at my face, but I could see she was getting sleepy again. I knew that I would have to burp her first, and I hoped that she wouldn't puke all over my shirt. I grabbed a towel, and lifted her to my shoulder. A few pats, and she burped. Luckily it was a drier one, and nothing got on me. Alice particularly liked this shirt, she might be mad if it got ruined.

I put the towel with the other dirty ones and started to lift Renesmee down again. As soon as she was settled into my arms again, her little hand shot out and gripped my shirt. Her eyes fluttered sleepily. I was so preoccupied staring into her deep brown eyes I didn't notice at first that her hand was lifting up. I felt it touch my cheek, and the images started.

It wasn't a thank you for the food, as I first imagined it would be. It was simply my face, staring back at her. Then it changed, and I was on my knees, yelling Alice's name as she dashed up the stairs away from me. Somebody _had _noticed, after all. Then there was a quick succession of pictures. My face was glaring at her from all angles, from across a room, or from the top of the stairs, or from a doorway. My observations from earlier, from another point of view. She had noticed so much. Finally the last image filled my mind, more recent than the others. My face was closer, and one of my hands was holding a bottle. She remembered that it tasted good, but I tried not to think about that. She focused on my face then, and what I saw there shocked me. There was a small smile I don't remember having, a small glow easily perceptible. Then the image wavered for a moment, and was gone.

I looked down into my arms, where Renesmee had fallen asleep. I must have been imagining the smile I saw on her face then. Babies that young couldn't smile, not on purpose. Her face looked happy though, and serene. It was then that I noticed I was still smiling. I couldn't remember why this was supposed to be a bad thing; it seemed so natural to smile at her. Such a beautiful face, such cute bronze curls, such and aura of happiness and love always surrounding her… how could I have ever hated such a perfect little niece? _My_ niece, never to be denied anything she ever asked for…

I guess the madness never _would_ end, but I was past complaining. I was a part of it now.

* * *

Ok, big AWWWW moment! I love this story... It kinda came to me in a dream lol. There's a lot of room to play with what happened while Bella was changing into a vampire, and I was thinking about how Renesmee controlled everyone in the house... like an evil mastermind. A very, very , very cute and pursuading evil mastermind, that is. *:P

Please check out my profile. It has updates, information about more of my stories, and previews of upcoming chapters for my main story.

Stay Vamptastic!  
~Moql


End file.
